Evaluate the following expression when $a = 7$ and $b = 9$. $4$ $a$ $^2 + 7$ $b$ $ - 10$
Answer: Substitute $7$ for ${a}$ and $9$ for ${b}$ $ = 4{(7)}^2 + 7{(9)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(49) + 7{(9)} - 10 $ $ = 196 + 63 - 10 $ $ = 249$